Unbelievable Surprises
by SoulReaper666
Summary: Ezio and Adrianna have known each other since childhood. However, an arranged marriage comes between the two love birds. What will happen to these two lovers? Will they be separated or will the love they share be enough for them to stay together?
1. Prologue

'I can't believe I was able to leave the palace,' I thought as I went to the market.

I don't feel right lying to my brother, but it had to be done. He just wouldn't have approved of Ezio. I was not about to miss another meeting with him. I had already missed one since I had to help my brother host a ball and welcome the guests. I have met Ezio in the market since me met as children when we came with our families.

I never got the chance to tell Ezio about me missing our meeting, but I hope I will this time.

I rushed to the market, careful to avoid any guards in case my brother caught on to my ruse as I made my way to our meeting place.

'Just a little farther.'

I got to the market and slowed to a walk as I went toward the fountain at the center. I stopped as I saw Ezio standing there. I smiled as I watched him. He turned and finally saw me. He opened his arms and I ran to him.

"Ezio! I missed you."

"As have I, amore mio."

We stood like that, wrapped in each other's presence.

"I am sorry for taking so long."

"As long as you're here now, it's okay. I must ask though why you missed our last meeting."

"I was helping my brother host a ball," I said sadly.

"That's alright. You're here now.

That was why I loved Ezio. He knew just what to say to make me feel better.

"You always could make me smile again."

"It is why I fell for you."

I blushed.

"So, wat do you have planned?"

"It is a surprise."

And what a surprise it was. We left the fountain and walked all around the market. We stopped near every shop and station, looking at all the merchandise. He even bought me a few items for my room as well as my hair. When we were hungry, we went to this little quaint shop. The food was marvelous and he paid for it all. I wish we could have stayed longer, but sadly the day was coming to an end. I didn't want to leave him.

"As much as I want to escort you back home, I know you would not let me," Ezio started as we stopped at the fountain as we always did when we met.

"You're right. I wouldn't. My brother would not approve of you.

"As much as I hate this every time, good bye and good night, my sweet angel."

"Good bye and good night, my brave knight."

Off I went back to the palace and back to sad life I lived.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you allow this?" I asked my brother.

"I needed to do this in order to gain this alliance," My brother, Jack, said.

"That doesn't mean you offer me up like a cow to slaughter."

"But this alliance is crucial. You don't want to bring shame to this family do you?"

"I hate when you bring that up," I said defeated.

For everyone confused, let's have a little backstory.

I am Adrianna Shirokawa, sister to Prince Jack. He is next in line for the throne and somehow he believes that having an alliance our father was unable to gain will make him better than our father.

This is where we find ourselves now.

He has managed to find a royal family that is not allied with ours. This family is very influential. Who this family is, I do not know, but what I do know is that this family will be just the same as every other one I have met: rude, snooty, and stuck-up.

Let's not even mention that I will have to leave Ezio. We have been together since we were children. I could not bear to lose him.

"So, how is this family?"

"The Auditore family. The one you are bethrothed to is the second eldest."

Oh, great. The playboy.

"And you will be courteous to them when we meet them during the ball."

"I will try, but I promise nothing."

"Coming from you, that is better than nothing."

"When is this ball?"

"Tomorrow."

"Am I allowed a new dress?" I asked hopefully.

"And anything that goes with it."

"Thanks, Jack."

I left the palace and went into the market, but not without guards.

"Adrianna!"

I turned toward the voice and saw Tiffany running toward me. Tiffany and I have been friends since we were children. I know I can trust her with anything.

"It is so good to see you."

"You as well."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am shopping for a new dress."

"Then I am glad I came when I did."

I turned behind me to see Ezio.

"Why would that be, amore mio?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"So I can judge on the dress of course. I am not going to allow my girl to be nothing short of perfection."

I loved when he called me that, but this time hurt just a little due to the latest news. Ezio and I have been together for years. I just hate that I cannot be with him anymore.

"Adrianna, is something wrong?" Tiffany asked concerned.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You look a bit sad."

"I just received some news from my brother," I started.

"What was it?" Ezio asked.

"I am betrothed to the second eldest of the Auditore family," I said dejectedly.

"How did this happen?"

"My brother arranged it."

"I am sorry, amore mio."

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"We will just have to make use of the time we have left. Come, let us find you a dress."

"Alright."

We went walking through the market looking into all the shops to see if anything caught our fancy. So far, nothing had.

"Guys, over here."

Ezio and I went over to Tiffany.

"What is it?"

"Look."

I turned toward the shop window.

"Dios mio! They're beautiful."

"Why don't we go in and look."

We went into the shop and I nearly froze. The dresses were all magnificent and beautiful.

"Hello, what can I help you with?"

We turned to see the shopkeeper. She a little sprout of a woman with what looked to be a maid outfit on.

"Yes. I am looking for a dress for a ball and I am unfortunately ill-equipped to find one suitable for me."

"I can certainly help with that."

She looked at me for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"I think I got it. Follow me please.

We followed her toward the back of the shop where the fitting rooms were.

"If you would please step in here."

I did as told and waited for her to bring the dresses.

"Try this one."

She handed me a pretty off-shoulder baby blue dress. It was below the knee, which was my style. I just wasn't sure about the dress itself. Once I had it on, I stepped out of the room.

"Well?"

I could already tell it wasn't a good one by the looks on their faces.

"It's not terrible," Tiffany tried being positive.

"It definitely doesn't suit you tesora."

"You're right. Let's try another one," Mina, the shopkeeper, said.

I went back inside the rom and waited for the next one. This time, I was handed a spaghetti strap pink dress. This one fell to the same length as the last one.

"Well?" I asked as I stepped out.

"This one is at least better than the last one."

"But still not suited for you."

Back in I went for the next one. This went on for quite a while. Each dress not working. I was beginning to get discouraged.

"Try this one."

This dress fell to the floor, but was absolutely magnifico. It was white with red swirls on the bottom. I tried it on and walked out.

"Dios mio!"

"You said it, Ezio."

"You like it?" I asked worried.

"Like it? I love it, amore mio. This dress is definitely you."

At least I was able to make him happy before I had to leave him.

"Then, I'll get it."

"Great. If you want, we also provide any and all accessories."

"We will take them," Ezio said without hesitation.

"Ezio, are you sure?" I asked.

I didn't want to inconvenience him more than I had already.

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Grazie."

"Here you go, everything is in the box for you and will be delivered to your castle."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"You will look beautiful."

We left the shop and continued walking around the market a little longer, looking at the various jewelry and clothing and commenting on all of it as we used to do.

"I wish the day lasted a bit longer," I said not wanting to let Ezio go.

"So do I, tesoro"

"Maybe you'll see each other again," Tiffany said hopefully.

"Tiffany's right. You never know what the future will bring."

"Alright."

Ezio was kind enough to walk me home before leaving himself. I did not look forward to this ball.

-Day of the Ball-

Today is the day of the ball. I was so not looking forward to it.

I got ready for the ball and soon had my dress on and just finished with my hair.

"Well, don't you look like a princess?"

I looked at my brother in the doorway.

"You look like a king."

"Be happy."

"How can I when I am going into an arranged marriage with someone I don't know much less may not even like?"

"You're not going anywhere thinking like that. You should see as a chance to gain a powerful ally, something our father has failed to do."

"You're right."

"There we go. Now let's go welcome our guests."

We went into the ballroom to welcome the guests. I talked to so many people and danced with many others. I don't really know how I made it through the night.

After a while, I saw my brother head to the thrones

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have called this ball to forge a new path for his kingdom, to honor a marriage arranged between my sister," Jack started.

I walked to stand just in front of him.

"And the second eldest of the Auditore family," he continued.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone walk toward us.

"I told you, you would look beautiful."

I gasped. It just wasn't possible. I turned around and saw Ezio.

"Ezio? You're the second eldest of the Auditore family?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

He walked up to me and grabs my hands.

"Adrianna, when I met you, I could tell I felt something. It wasn't until spending every day, every hour with you that I realized you were something I just did not want to lose nor give up. Every day spent with you was one more I wanted to keep, wanted to experience over and over again. After all this time, I have just one question for you."

He pulled out a little box, opened it and got down on one knee. I could not believe the ring. It seemed so simple and yet so beautiful. It was a sapphire jewel surrounded by little diamonds.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe he felt that way, much less had the gall to admit it. There was, of course, one thing left for me to say.

"You should know me well enough to know my answer Ezio."

He got up and put the ring on my finger.

"Yes, but I wanted you to know how I felt without thinking I did for the alliance."

"Oh, you know I will tease you about it."

"Looking forward to it."

The ball drew to a close and the preparations for the wedding started. The wedding was held in the fall and was just magnificent. Everyone in the kingdom came. I wore my mother's dress and Jack couldn't be happier when he walked me down the aisle. Of course, I believe he was more happier about me becoming Ezio's problem now. We said our vows and the rest is history.

Becoming friends, than lovers, and now husband and wife, nothing beats this. I know this life will be interesting with Ezio by my side as if it wasn't to begin with.


End file.
